


Shadows of Sithis

by cinnamon_owl



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Dunmer - Freeform, Fantasy, Gen, Morag Tong, Nord, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_owl/pseuds/cinnamon_owl
Summary: Sylvi Sardesh and Lumina Folmyrn are two sides of a dagger shaped coin. Follow these two assassins as they travel the world of Tamriel, completing contracts, mixing with daedra, finding adventure, and trying to survive in a world that is slowly being engulfed by war and chaos.





	1. A Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I have decided to bring back my Elder Scrolls OC, Sylvi Sardesh, who I used before in fics for another site. Sylvi is back as a Nord during Molag Bal's invasion of Tamriel and she is ready to raise a little hell.  
> Readers who are familiar with my work "A Daedra's Minion" on Fanfiction.net can expect to see a return of Clavicus Vile, Barbas, Sheogorath, Sanguine, and a few other Daedric Princes!  
> I hope everyone enjoys the story, and I will try to keep updates as regular as possible!
> 
> Here is a link to the original fic starring Sylvi and the Daedric Princes!  
> "A Daedra's Minion": https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8177444/1/A-Daedra-s-Minion
> 
> Lumina Folmyrn belongs to AZlegends, a friend and fellow member of Archive of Our Own.

The air was still and the night sky was black as ink. The small seaside city of Davon’s Watch was quiet as citizens and merchants made their way home or to one of the city’s two bustling taverns. A couple guards stood watch at the city’s southern entrance, alternating between watching the citizens and staring idly at the former battlefield that was known as the Starved Plains. The guards, enraptured by the dull hum of the netch and whistling wind, were oblivious as a shadow slipped into the city behind them.

 

The shadowy figure made her way through the dwindling crowd in the market and up to the tavern. She moved as lightly as a Dunmer, stepping softly but with purpose, as she stalked up the steps. A couple of the citizens paused to glance her way, half curious about the Nord who looked and held herself like a Dunmer. Granted, the war between the Ebonheart Pact, Aldmeri Dominion, and Daggerfall Covenant had brought the races together in rather interesting ways… But it was still odd to see a Nord embracing, or attempting to embrace, the Dunmer style and life. A guard elbowed their comrade, muttering in Dunmeri, <Great, another Nord trying to blend in…>

 

The Nord woman paused, her red eyes settling on the guard with a calm stare. She folded her arms and arched a brow. She opened her mouth to speak, fluent Dunmeri complete with an accent common to the area around Blacklight flowing forth, <Trying?> She chuckled and shook her head slowly, <I don’t need to ‘try’. Now tell me, do you need to see my papers to try and prove that I am some n’wah? Or are you content with walking away like a good little squire?>

 

The guard bristled as he stepped forward, “Listen you…”

 

“I am. I’m not impressed.” the Nord replied flatly.

 

“How does jail time sound, girl? You are one more snippy remark from being tossed in a cell for the night.” The guard hissed.

 

“Yeah… Sounds lovely, but I have more important things to do.” the Nord said, her hand dipping into a pouch at her hip and emerging with a crumpled piece of paper. She flicked her wrist and unfurled the note for the guard to see.

 

The irate Dunmer snatched the paper and looked it over, his eyes widening as he read each line. The Nord attempted, though not very hard, to hide her smirk as the guard looked back up at her. His lips formed a tight line as he held the paper out for the woman to take back. He glanced around before turning back to his partner, ushering the other guard away and leaving the Nord standing alone on the stone steps. By the time the guards turned back around she was already gone, vanished into the shadows leading up to the tavern.

***

 

The Nord entered the tavern, breathing in the scent of spices and fragrant smoke. Oh how she loved the smell. It reminded her of the ash yams her father cooked back home. Now was not the time for yam though. She had a job to do. She stepped through the tavern and made her way upstairs, brushing past the amorous couples who lined the stairs and landing for the second floor of the building. It seemed like people were celebrating the recent success over the Aldmeri forces that landed on the beach at the edge of the city.

 

She slipped in through the open door of one of the side rooms where a noble-looking Dunmer was being entertained by a dancer. Keeping to the shadows the Nord listened as the dancer excused herself to find a curtain for the room so they could have some more privacy. Didn’t want anyone wandering into the room unannounced, now did they? The Nord took a sip of a vanishing potion, her form fading from view just as the dancer walked by.

 

A few seconds the Nord reappeared, only now she was sitting on the bedside table next to the tidy bed that the Dunmer noble was lounging on. The noble’s eyes were as round as the moons as he sat up and scrambled away from the woman. “What- Who are you? What are you doing in here?” He demanded.

 

The Nord slid off the table and grinned, “Me? I’m no one of particular interest. You though… Dravin of House Hlaalu, right? No need to answer, that was a rhetorical question. Yes, you Dravin are someone of interest. Embezzlement of Hlaalu funds, theft of lands belonging to Redoran farmers… My you are a busy man.”

 

“What in oblivion do you want with me? Get out now or I will call the guards!” the noble shouted. Outside the room some of the noise died down. It was only a matter of time before someone came into the room to see what was going on.

 

The Nord chuckled  as she slipped a dagger from her belt, flashing the crumpled paper that was a writ in front of the noble’s face, “I think not.”

 

Before the noble could call for help the Nord’s dagger shot forward, slicing across his throat. In seconds the noble was doubled over, blood flowing from his lifeless body. The Nord took a sip of a vanishing potion before leaving the room. She just barely managed to reach the tavern’s front door when a scream echoed from the second floor. While everyone was distracted by the screaming dancer, the Nord slipped out the door and into the night.

 

The potion faded as she made her way through the city’s eastern gate and down the road. A few yards ahead of her a Dunmer woman was leaning against a rocky outcrop. The Dunmer woman’s leather armor looked very similar to the Nord’s. The Nord smiled as she approached the Dunmer, “Naryu. What brings you all the way out here?”

 

“What? Can’t a lady visit one of her favourite little assassins?” Naryu feigned hurt before smiling broadly, falling into step with the taller woman, “How was your mission, Sylvi?”

 

“Rather easy.” the Nord replied, “Though his sort are always pretty easy to catch. Pompous, think they are untouchable and oh-so smart… Not a bad start to the week.”

 

Naryu laughed warmly, “Well that’s good to hear, because I have something new for you.” She handed over a neatly rolled scroll, “I hope you like sun and sea, because you’re being sent to the Gold Coast.”

 

“Sun, surf, and scandal.” Sylvi mused as she opened the scroll, “My kind of town.”

 

“There’s just one itty bitty catch… You’ll be in Brotherhood territory.” Naryu said, “So mind your manners and try to keep a low profile. Sithis only knows how they might react to Morag Tong in their territory.”

 

Sylvi pursed her lips. That was going to make the mission a bit trickier. She’d only run into Brotherhood assassins a couple times since she joined the Morag Tong and it was rare for them to welcome her people with any level of pleasantry. She rolled up the paper and tucked it into her pouch, “I’ll leave with the first boat in the morning.”

 

“Always so eager. I like that.” Naryu winked.

 

“Where are you off to next?” Sylvi asked.

 

“Oh, just to Ebonheart before I head on over to The Rift. I have a very important meeting with a former slaver from House Dres who skipped town with his master’s payment.” Naryu replied with a simple shrug.

 

“Slavers.” Sylvi groaned, “Never could stand them.”

 

Naryu patted the Nord’s arm, “No point in worrying about them right now. I’m going to head out, I recommend you get some rest. You’ve got a busy day tomorrow.”

 

“I think I’ll camp outside tonight.”

 

“Why? Are the guards giving you trouble? You did show them the writ, yes?”

 

“Oh yeah, but I think a tavern full of lustful patrons won’t make for great sleeping accommodations.” Sylvi explained with a yawn, “I seriously need to just buy a house or something for how often I get sent into this part of Morrowind.”

 

“Why not get one in Vvardenfell?” Naryu asked.

Sylvi laughed, “Anywhere I would live is way out of my price range. Though maybe if there was a cozy little place in Balmora…”

 

“We could always get a place together. I think I’d make a lovely housemate.” Naryu teased.

 

“What? And make the others jealous?” Sylvi chuckled, “Thanks for the offer, but like I said… Not sure if I’d be buying a place back home just yet.”

 

“I understand.” Naryu nodded, giving the Nord a friendly wave as she stepped off the road and started across a field, “Take care, and try to stay out of trouble!”

 

“Aw, but where’s the fun in that?” Sylvi grinned.


	2. Tracking the Hunter

“Lumina!” a young woman’s voice echoed off the cave walls.

 

The Dark Brotherhood sanctuary was usually fairly quiet. The only real hussle and bussle occurred near the sanctuary entrance where agents would go to get their contracts from Elam Drals. Today, however, seemed like it was going to be different. Lumina lay on her bed, one arm draped over her eyes as she tried to block out the sound of the other woman calling for her. Her elven ear almost twitched as she heard footsteps coming towards the sleeping quarters. With a long exhale through her nose, Lumina mentally counted down the seconds until the other woman entered the room.

 

“Lumina!” a young Nord woman with a flower tucked into her hair smiled as she peeked into the room. The young woman offered the Mer an apologetic smile, “I know you got in late last night, but Astara asked me to summon you.”

 

Lumina sat up and stretched, the dim candlelight of the room giving her pale skin a faint glow. “It’s fine, Hildegard.” She said as she got up, “Any idea what she needs me for?”

 

Hildegard shook her head, “No idea… But from Astara’s tone I am guessing it’s pretty important.” She nodded towards the hallway, “Come on. Best not to keep her waiting.”

 

The Mer watched as the young woman took off down the hall.  _ She is very much like a pup. _ Lumina thought to herself as she got up and hurried out of the room and down the hall. As Lumina entered Astara’s end of the sanctuary she noticed everyone else had gathered as well. The other members of their santuary were all gathered around the table in Astara’s room talking idly, occasionally someone would gesture at some papers on the wood desk.

 

Astara waved Lumina over. Once the Mer was close enough the Mistress of the sanctuary began to speak, “I have received word from some contacts in the Anvil Refuge about an assassin who has wandered into our territory. As far as I know, she is not one of ours. She is skilled though.” Astara placed a drawing of the stranger on the table, “This was the image provided to me. Lumina, I want you to go to Anvil and get some information on this assassin. I want to know if she is part of another sanctuary, a rogue… Or a Tong.”

 

Kor barked out a laugh, “Morag Tong? Here? I don’t think they’d be stupid enough to send one of their agents here.”

 

Astara frowned, “That is my concern. If they sent one, then it is likely they sent others… That is if this woman is indeed with the Morag Tong.” She turned to Lumina, “I want you to leave immediately and return only once you have sufficient information on this assassin.”

 

Hildegard picked up the picture, her brows furrowing, “I think… Yes, I saw this woman in Anvil just yesterday.”

 

“And?” Astara arched a brow, arms folded as she impatiently waited for Hildegard to continue.

 

“I ran into some trouble while hunting my target. A guard was on my tail and another tried to cut me off at the northern gate… But before the guard at the gate could grab me they just fell over with a dagger lodged in the back of their head. I caught a glimpse of a woman who looked like this,” she waved the picture slightly, “before she vanished into the shadows. I figured she was a new recruit of ours.”

 

Lumina pursed her lips, giving Astara a brief nod before heading on her way. Anvil was a bit of a distance from the sanctuary, but hopefully the assassin would still be lingering around by the time she arrived on the scene. The idea of Morag Tong in the Gold Coast kept dancing around Lumina’s mind. Yes, the Morag Tong were rivals of the Brotherhood, but why would they bother coming into Brotherhood territory? As far as she knew the Morag Tong usually dealt with political figures, but she couldn’t think of any notable figures from Morrowind who had arrived on the island. She doubted the assassin wanted to bother with the Brotherhood… Unless her getting involved in Hildegard’s escape was meant to act as a sign that the Morag Tong were trying to get a foothold in the Gold Coast.

 

She shook her head. She could try to figure out what this assassin was about and what their game was until Sithis called her to the void, but until she could actually observe the assassin for herself all her theories held little weight. All she could hope for was that the assassin was willing to be polite and not confrontational.

 

As Lumina stepped out of the sanctuary she looked around to make sure no one else was around. Once she was satisfied she raised a hand, casting an illusion spell. Her pale skin shimmered until it was as dark as a Dunmer’s. Even her usually purple eyes changed until they matched the blood red eyes of a Dunmer. The only things that remained the same once the spell ended were her clothes and her snow white hair. She stepped out into the sunlight and took a deep breath of fresh air. It was going to be a long trek to Anvil.

 

***

Thunder rolled over the island as a storm blew in, blanketing the island with heavy rain. Sylvi leaned against the side of the Chapel of Dibella, letting the cool water wash over her. She watched the one long street that cut through Anvil, observing the merchants and common folk as they rushed either to their homes or to the inn. The beggars all rushed to the Chapel to find safe haven from the storm, save for a few that made their way towards the Outlaws Refuge.

 

Sylvi’s eyes narrowed as she watched a Dunmer woman enter the inn. The other woman seemed to be clutched a book in her arms, trying desperately to keep it from getting soaked. The assassin watched as the woman entered the inn before turning her attention to the streets again. Despite the rain the guards were still making their usual routes. If Sylvi’s observations stayed true, then around an hour after nightfall there would be a ten minute period where the guards would be changing over and the eastern gate would be open for a get away. She waited a few minutes, soaking in the cold rain before she entered the inn herself. 

 

As she stepped into the inn the innkeeper, a Breton man, greeted her. She made her way to the counter and requested a room. She arched a brow when the Breton took her money and directed her to her room, but did not give her a key to said room. The innkeeper explained that he removed the doors long ago after a thief stole the contents of a room one several occasions. Apparently the thief has even managed to take apart the furniture and slip it out the window before disappearing into the night with a wagon full of stolen property. Thankfully the inn’s staff stayed on the main floor at night in order to give the patrons some privacy. 

 

Sylvi made her way upstairs, wandering into her room and flopping down onto the bed. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. It was going to be a bit before she could get on with her writ. While she wasn’t tired, she could at least play the role of a tired traveller in the meantime. 

 

After about a half hour of ‘resting’ she sensed someone had wandered into her room. Their feet were light, barely making a sound on the usually creaky wooden floor. As she breathed she took in the scent of cold damp and the lingering scent of blood. Without opening her eyes she spoke up, the edges of her lips twitching into a barely controlled smirk, “Need something?”

 

***

Lumina froze as the Nord spoke. Was the Nord expecting her? No… That wasn’t possible. After a few moments the Nord opened her eyes, unnaturally red eyes focusing in on her like a predator honing in on its prey. 

 

“You’re a light sleeper.” Lumina commented.

 

The Nord laughed, giving Lumina a quick glimpse of her fangs, “Nah. I’m just a good pretender.” She gestured with her hand for the other woman to lower her voice, “We should keep it down. Some people are trying to sleep.” She sat up in her bed, “Care to explain why you came into my room?”

 

Lumina stayed silent, eyeing the woman carefully. She remained silent as she watched the Nord.

 

The Nord stifled a laugh, “Do all you Dark Brotherhood guys do that silent act? I swear every time I’ve met one of you the first thing you do is the silent, imposing stare thing.” She smirked as Lumina narrowed her eyes dangerously, “This is Dark Brotherhood territory, and you sneak around a bit too well for just some thief.” She tapped her nose, “Plus I can smell the blood on you.”

 

“I think you are crazy.” Lumina replied shortly.

 

The Nord shrugged, “Don’t trust me? That’s fine.” She got up slowly and stretched, “I do want to know why you are in my room. Did you want an autograph? A bite? You wouldn’t believe how many times people have come up to me asking for a bite.”

 

“You’re rather open about being a vampire.” Lumina commented.

 

“You’re rather brave, or stupid, for trying to sneak up on one.” the Nord replied.

 

“I heard you killed a guard.”

 

The Nord groaned, “Word travels quickly doesn’t it? I swear the thieves here are some of the worst gossips.” She sighed, “Why are you asking?”

 

“Word is you helped a girl escape the guards.”

 

The Nord hummed and tapped her chin in thought, “Girl… Oh yes. Good skills, but she needs to work on her timing. She stumbled right into the guards’ path.”

 

“Why did you help her?”

 

The Nord shrugged, “What can I say? I like to help people like me.”

 

“Like you?”

 

The Nord smirked at her before vanishing. Lumina tensed, unsheathing her blade as she tried to find the Nord. She heard a sharp gasp from the other room followed by the sound of a drawer opening. Lumina snuck into the hall and peeked into the room where she’d heard the gasp and drawer opening. She glimpsed inside and spotted a Dunmer woman lying on her bed, eyes wide and vacant. Lumina leaned into the room, peering into the darkened space when a voice startled her.

 

“You really like wandering into rooms, don’t you?” the Nord said, grinning broadly as Lumina jumped away from her.

 

Lumina held up her blade as she sized up the Nord. This woman had to be toying with her.  _ What was this Nord’s game? _ She thought as she gave the Nord a sharp look. She watched as the Nord slipped a book into the pouch on her hip.

 

“Well, I must be going now. Work to do and all that. You take care now. Maybe when we meet again we can catch a match at the arena or something. My treat. Just… Don’t sneak into my room again. I like my privacy and my sleep.” The Nord chuckled before vanishing again.

 

Lumina rushed down the stairs just in time to see the back door of the inn creak open and shut. Somehow no one noticed  the door’s movement, but considering that most of the patrons were either drunk or dancing it wasn’t hard for Lumina to believe that it was just really easy for the Nordic vampire to sneak out. She was willing to bet the Nord could have just strode out blowing a trumpet and no one would have paid attention.

 

The Mer weaved her way through the crowd and out into the streets. The Nord had mentioned an arena. If that was the case, it was most likely that the Nord was going to Kvatch. The Nord was most likely waiting for Lumina, or at least expecting Lumina to come after her. Lumina stood under the awning of the inn as she planned her next move. The Nord did not seem dangerous, or at least not an immediate threat to her. If anything the Nord was more of an antagonizing trickster than a merciless assassin. Lumina still had to gather more information before returning to the sanctuary. She needed to confirm if this Nord was a rogue assassin or Morag Tong. If she was part of the Morag Tong, then she was far less formal than Lumina would have expected of them. With a heavy sigh Lumina made her way out of the city and towards Kvatch. If she was lucky, then she would make it to the city and be able to get some rest before the Nord decided to make another appearance.


End file.
